


Love Me While You Can

by Bidmybloodtorun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bidmybloodtorun/pseuds/Bidmybloodtorun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a storm rages outside, Sirius and Regulus enjoy each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me While You Can

Thunder roared outside, and rain fell fast and heavy against the castle walls. Every few minutes lightning would illuminate the large room for a split second, though it didn't disturb the occupants of the Room Of Requirement. 

The room itself was rather odd this particular night. It wasn't the large king sized bed and black tile floor that was odd, it was the fact that room had acquired windows. This was odd because the Room Of Requirement was surrounded by other rooms and chambers at all sides, but thanks to the magic of Hogwarts castle, nearly anything was possible within the room. 

To access the room, one had to pace infront of one particular wall in one particul corridor of Hogwarts school, and think of what they needed. 

Sirius Black had paced for two minutes thinking that he needed a simple room to relax and and spend time with his lover. When the door appeared, he had looked around to make sure nobody was around, and entered the room. He was immediately followed by his lover who was none other that Regulus Black.

So now the two boys were cuddled up together in the bed. Their legs tangled together, chest to chest, Regulus' face in the crook of Sirius' neck.

As storm outside showed no sings of ending anytime soon, the two boys lay together completely naked. Not asleep, but not quite awake either. Regulus was kissing Sirius' neck softly and Sirius was rubbing slow circles on the other's hip with his thumb.

"I love you." Sirius whispered into his brother's hair. "I love you too." Was Regulus's muffled answer.

Regulus knew how much Sirius loved him. It had been painfully obvious not long before when they had made love. They way Sirius had rubbed Reg's hips as he sank down on his cock, had kissed him softly to take Regulus' mind off the pain of his first time. 

His Reg, his little brother. Regulus, who was so fragile and small, even for a 13 year old, though mature well beyond his years.

Regulus had gasped and moaned softly as he rocked and grinded on Sirius' cock, and it had taken all of Sirius' willpower not to thrust up into that tight hot hole. 

Sirius had stroked Reg's cock as they reached their peaks, and Regulus tensed and whimpered as he spurted his cum onto Sirius's chest. And that sweet sound that Regulus made alone was enough to make Sirius cum inside Regulus with a groan. 

The storm raged on, as Sirius and Regulus enjoyed their limited time together. They were brothers: they weren't supposed to be in love. But they were, and there was no going back. 

They knew that they had little time, that they would be judged harshly if anyone found out about their secret, possibly expelled, not to mention disowned. But they were together, they were happy, and for now that was enough.


End file.
